Doctor Fate
Dr Fate is the premier mystic in the DC Universe. The title has been carried by many over the years. The one concting thing of all is that they wear or weild the artifacts of Dr Fate (Helmet of Nabu, Amulet of Anubis, Cloak of Destiny). Nabu the Wise, Kent Nelson, Eric and Linda Staus, Inza and Kent Nelson, Fate/ Jared Stevens, Hector Hall, and Kent V Nelson. Nabu the Wise The first to wear the helmet of power was it's creator and the one for whom it is named. In the valley of Sumaria in ancient Egypt the helmet was occasionally worn by Nabu the Wise (as seen when Superman travelled back to Anceint Egypt and teamed up with him). Nabu was one of the Lords of Order, a race of energy beings who are in constant battel with their antithisis the Lords of Chaos. It was revealed by Nabu toward the end of Kali yuga that the presence created the Lords of Order and Chaos so that teh energy released by their constant battle would create the Source and hence all life (the God wave and all other forces). The only coroboration of this was once being mentioned by the Phantom Stranger (both of which occured in the late 80's and have had conflicting evidence since so my no longer be canon). Of all the Lords of Order and Chaos Nabu was the only one who gradually became aware of this over centuries because he was the only one of the godlings who assumed a truly mortal form, rather than just appear in such a way. It was in fact because of his limiting himself in such a way that he eventually had expended too much energy for his mere mortal shell to bear and had to rest in his tomb in the hopes of gradually regenerating. The First Apprentice. Kent Nelson was born the son of Archeologist Sven Nelson. In the early 1920's the young Kent was on an archeological dig in Egypt with his fatehr when openning a tomb released a gas that killed all but eth young boy. The gas also revived the tomb's occupant and ancient wizard Nabu. Nabu aged Kent to adulthood ( in doing so altered his body so that he had super strength, and was impervious, he would also no longer age) and taught him the ways of magic. Once he had mastered all Nabu had to teach him Nabu gave Kent the gifts of three powerful talismans. The helmet of Nabu, the cloak of destiny and the amulet of Anubis. he then asked Kent to turn his power on his master. Kent refused, at this Nabu waved his hand and made Kent remember the pain he had long forgotten over his fathers death. Kent unleashed his power and destroyed Nabu's body releasing for the first time in centuries the energy form benieth. Nabu revealed his tru being and explained that he was a Lord of order. One of a race of beings who had existed since before this universe and who were responsible for ushering in this universe. That he had chose to take on mortal form in his long battle against the Lords of Chaos. He explained that after centuries of fighting the forces of chaos his body had been weakened and that is why he had to rest in the tomb, but even that was not enough. Now you must go forth and take my place in the battle between Order and Chaos. Go to Salem, there you will find that which you need most to fullfil your role. He does and in Salem he finds Inza Cramer the woman who will become the love of his life and his wife. He builds a tower in the middle of a power nexus that has no windows or doors with the wave of his hand and finds an orb under the sand that allows him to see all. In the golden age of mysterymen Dr Fate will face teh likes of Wotan and Ian Karkul many times. As well as others who seek to attain books or talismans of power. He will go on to become a member of the Justice_Society_of_America . It is after an adventure with this team of heroes against his own enemy Ian Karkul theat Kent is fully aware of the fact that the Helmet Nabu gave him is slowly taking him over (All Star Squadron Annual II) and chooses to give it up. He later takes up the helmet to help the Spectre (when he is beleaved lost) against his enemy Kullak. During this battle karkul gains possesion of teh helmet but apon donning he is thrown through an infinity of dimensions. The Helmet is lost and will not be recovered for a couple of decades (just in time for the JSA and JLA to encounter each other). It's also just in time for him to face teh likes of Khalis (servant of Anubis the lord of Chaos who created the Amulet Dr Fate wears around his neck), Totec (the Aztec god and also Lord of Chaos), the aligned Ynar and Vandaemaem (Ynar a renegade lord or Order an Vandaemaen a renegade Lord of Chaos seeking to fight in stead for self servance), and many more like Dr Chaos ( pre COIE earth 1 antisis to Dr Fate that Fate helped Superboy dispatch). It was during the battle with the renaged aligned lords of Order/Chaos that Fate learned what was truly meant to be. He required more power than he had ever used before to defeat both godling together. To this end he merged with his wife Inza Creating for the first time a new entity that the essence of Nabu present in the helmet was unable to fully control. Both Inza and Kent could sence each other as well as Nabu equally. In this form Dr Fate could harness not only the powers of Order but of Chaos and the human spirit. Both Kent and Inza sensed that this is how it was always meant to be, not with the LOO in absolute control. However Nabu in his arrogance at teh time could not give up controlso did not fully reveal it to them. Straus' Due to the Vast stresses placed on a mortal form fighting for Balance during the Kali Yuga (the ninth age where the forces of Chaos have stronger hold) Kent's body has succumbed to the strain of battling much faster than in Nabu's time. All the spells that once kept him young are no longer working. It is time for the next age of Dr Fate and a new host. To this end Eric and Linda Straus become teh new Dr Fat. This time their is no secret of teh fact that teh two can merge to become one being and access the powers of Order/Chaos. I this new Dr Fate the godling Nabu no longer controls only advises the new Dr in the hows and wherefors. Both Eric and Linda can form Dr Fate alone or as a merged entity. Alone both are weaker than the merged Dr Fate. Kent and Inza return Nabu finally reveals that Eric and Linda becoming Dr fate is actually the final preparation for their two very old souls to finally help bring about a new age. they are now ready to make the next step. As they pass into new forms to bring about the birth of the next age in these forms Kent and Inza are brought back from teh dead. They are mystically reformed in new bodies that are in their early twenties but are amazingly strong and healthy because they've never been used. This time around it is Inza that carries the mantle of fate wearing the helmet and fighting the good fight. Kent believing he has more than done his part. There are however a few times when Kent joins with Inza when needed as well as a few when he taps into the etheral energies to become a different Dr fate (one like his 1940's half helmet version whith super strength and invulnerability). To aid them in their battle Nabu has also returned, however instead of trying to control the entity of Fate he has chosen again to take on mortal form. This time he has placed his essence in the former corpse of his former apprentice Kent Nelson and reanimated it. The humour is not lost on readers when the JLI come calling on the Nelsons NY appartment for the help of Dr Fate and ask Nau "so your the old Dr Fate", and he responds not exactly (well not on this reader anyway). Fate/ Jared Stevens After Kent and Inza die a second time the amulets of Fate get destroyed while they are bein fought over. Jared Stevens is present for the explosion and is bathed in the energy of them. The resulting metamophisis is that he becomes a stalemating force in the mystical battles between Order and Chaos. Unlike the previous weilders of the powers of Fate, Jared isn't a magic user at all. He is transformed into an impervious being with no human frailty. Unable to suffer mortal harm, not requiring sleep or food. He can litterally figh indefinitely. When add in his complete immunity to magic (magic litterally only affects him if he allows it to) and ability to see through all illusion and see the truth behind anything and his uncontrollabe chaotic arm he becomes the perfect mystic warrior. Unlike his predecessors Jared isn't a servant of Order but of balance. His purpose was to ensure that neither the forces of Order or Chaos gained an upper hand. The nature of his personality and his powers made him teh perfect foil to fulfil this role. Since he couldn't be harmed by magic and was immune to mortal harm he could litterally tie up a mystical force for vast periods of time. His natural resistence to authority and his ability to see signs in every day life that showed him what higher powers were up to meant that he was always there to stick his bib in. Jared Melted down the remnants of the artifacts to form his knife and ankh darts that he could throw and would always hit what he wanted to (as if guided by thought) and return when he wanted them. Hector Hall Hector Hall (son of Carter Hall/ Hawkman of the JSA) became the 6th to carry the mantle of Fate. Kent V Nelson The current bearer of the Helmet is Kent V Nelson (the "great grand nephew" or some such of the original Kent Nelson). He recieved the Helm of Nabu after it had traversed the cosmos into a few hands until it sought out it's new master. As yet Kent V is somewhat the neophite in the role of Dr Fate. The latest development however is closing that knowledge gap quickly. he has recently discovered that if he allows himself to be open to it the helmet acts as a magic library litterally giving himthe spells he needs to achieve his desired end. In some respects this explains how he has managed to achieve some of the feats he has already done (like defeat Lady Blaze) Powers 1. Super Strenght- 'the original Kent nelson possessed Super strength as a result of the genetic manipulations of Nabu when he was a child. Jaren Stevens was also vastly enhanced in strength and endurance '''2. Invulnerability- '''The original was also completely impervious. The only weakness he had was that he had to breath, so his lungs were teh only way to attack him. Again he had this power without any mystical artifact. Jared Stevens was also immune to all mortal Harm. He survived the crashing of an air liner that killed all other passengers and even when hit with a dart gun with enough tranquilizer to "drop a herd of elephants" he didn't fall untill he'd achieved what he wanted to. '''3. Telekinetics/ levitation- '''As a result of his training under Nabu Kent Nelson could levitate himself and other objects. He had theis power even during his half helmet days. ''4. Mystic senses/ telepathy'' - ''' '''It's unknown if it was due to one of the other talisman but even during Kent Nelsons half helmet era he was depicted ona few occasions having limited TP and mystic senses. All version of Fate have been able to sense mystical dangers. Jared Stevens could even see things written in the fabric of reality, as well as see teh "fate" of people. '''5. Energy manipulation transferance and control - Throughout his early Golden Age apperances (pre teh hals helmet version) Dr Fates "magic" was depicted as his knowledge of how to control the energy in and around things and move it or use it to achieve his ends. 6. Magic - '''Without the helmet Kent Nelson teh original Dr Fate was able to work only minor spells due to his knowledge and training. He could work more complicated and potent spells only in places of great power (like his Salem Tower or Stonehenge). All of this was a retcon first shown in the 80's All Star Squadron. With the helmet all the Dr Fates have ralit warping level magic. High end feats of the Silver age Dr Fate include recreating a destroyed Earth after his battle with Totec saw it utterly destroyed. tuning the grains of sand at his feat into an army to battle for him. Raising the dead from their graves to fight an army of demaon horde. tjis includes normally accepted magical abilities like increasing reducing size, becoming intangeable/invisable, teleporting (or travelling through planes of existence). '''7. Calling on the Gods - this is realy an extension of 6, however worth mentioning seperately since Dr fate does it more than any other fictional Scorcerer. The most commonly used spells Fate usues when facing overtly powered beings is to call on the powers of one of the gods (who in these instances are explained to be the other Lords of Order). He often Calls on Amon-Ra, Osiris, Ishtar, and many others. More Fun Comics DR FATE 057 63.jpg|Golden Age Fate More Fun Comics Dr FATE 057 64.jpg|Golden Age 2 fate change.jpg|Kent V Nelson with JSA Immortal Dr Fate-03 30.jpg|SA Fate in full mystic battle fate feat.jpg|Reality Warper Fate 1296195-immortal_dr_fate_03_31.jpg|fore bear to the melded fate 1297184-fate_animates_the_earth.jpg Category:Characters